In a Private Branch Exchange (PBX) system, there is usually the need to provide audio information, such as tones, music-on-hold, etc. Traditionally, a PBX system has a single audio server that provides the audio information. This is undesirable because the choice of the audio information available to the user is limited. As well, when terminals can be connected through a variety of connection types, the source of the audio information may not be optimally formatted for all devices and therefore requires the inclusion of additional elements to format the data for non-optimal terminals.